Sex Slave
by Zombie Whore
Summary: One night Hermione and Pansy meet up in the library for some steamy...action...slightly kinky...and a slightly diffrent approach. OneShot.


**Disclamer: Theese are all JK Rowlings, I own nothing, I'm just having fun with them... please R&R**

* * *

"Hermione! There you are! What took you so long!?" Whined a 15 year old Pansy Parkinson."I was busey, now shut up, bitch, do you want to get caught?" Hermione hissed back.  
The two girls were in the Library they had broken in, it was one in the morning, as usual.  
Pansy stared down at her shoes, "Were you fucking someone else"  
"No, I only fuck you, you sexy slut." Hermione said, forcfully.  
Pansy bit her lip and sat on an empty tabel, watching Hermione shuffle through her bag.  
"I know your short on cash"  
Hermione glared up at Pansy and stopped looking in her bag, "What's that supposed to mean"  
"You used to pay me..." Pansy said, scared by Hermione's voice.  
Hermione rolled her eyes, but said boldley, "If you keep talking like that, your going to have to start payin again, you dumb fucking whore." Then she slapped Pansy, that shut her up.  
Hermione rummaged through her bag and pulled out three things, a whip, handcuffs, and a dubie.  
"Hermione... I don't like that...that drug..." Pansy said, in a low small voice, the mark where Hermione had slapped her still burned.  
"Well it's not for you, is it, you sexy cunt." Hermione said, inhaling the weed.  
Pansy looked at Hermione, her sex Goddess. Her long striaght hair (she had changed it a few months ago) had bangs, and her school uniform was sevral sizes too small, and she wore her shirt undone so much that you could see the top of her bra. And her skirt, her skirt showed off her long tan legs, they were always silky smooth, like her clit.  
Pansy licked her lips, waiting for Hermione.  
"Like what you see, don't you?" Hermione asked, but it wasn't really a question, it was bragging.  
"Your just so hot" Pansy said, enviously.  
Pansy's own figure wasn't bad, but she was nothing compared to Hermione's hourglass shape.  
Pansy's skirt was small, as her top, but not as small as Hermione's, just like her boons were smaller then her fuck buddies, Hermione had DD, all Pansy had was a C38.  
Hermione finished her pot and, with bloodshot eyes, looked up at Pansy, "Get off the table...or else" Hermione said, cracking the whip.  
Pansy got off the table.  
"Lay down... by the leg of the table." Hermione demanded.  
Pansy followed instructions, her pussy pulsating.  
Pansy curled her toes as hermione handcuffed both her hands to the table.  
"If you talk, moan, or ask me to stop...your going to be in trouble." Hermione said, with an evil glint in her eye.  
Pansy gulped.  
Hermione slowley undid the top of her blouse, Pansy watching, egarly. "You dumb slut, do you want me to strip for you?" Hermione asked, already taking off her shirt.  
Pansy knew better then to open her mouth, so she licked her full lips.  
Hermione laughed, then she slowley took off her skirt, so that all Hermione was standing in was a skimpy black thong, and a matching bra.  
Hermione stood over Pansy, the stradled, her fully clothed, and handcuffed body, as Hermione undid her bra.  
Pansy's clit was extremly wet.  
Slowley Hermione, still in her thong, squeezed her larg boobs and rolled her fingers on her own nipples, watching Pansy sqeual.  
Hermione stood up again and took off her thong.  
"I'm too lazy to undress you." Said Hermione, and with a flick of her wand, Pansy was naked.  
Hermione nealed down and began to suck on Pansy's hard pink nipple.  
"Hermio...Hermione..." moaned Pansy.  
Hermione was furious.  
She grabbed the whip, and whipped Pansy across her tits.  
"I told you, don't speak!" Hermione yelled, enraged.  
"Sorry... Mione" Mumbled Pansy.  
"Actually, You can speak, but call me Master"  
"Yes Master." Said Pansy.  
Hermione giggles as she rammed her tounge in Pansy's clit, She swirled her tounge around Pansy's cervice.  
"Ohhhh! Master!... MASTER!!!" Yelled Pansy.  
Hermione reached up and pinched Pansy's left nipple, while still licking Pansy's clit.  
Suddenly Pansy came.  
Hermione licked up her jucies, "You always come so fast, you pathetic whore"  
"Sorry master" Pansy said, panting.  
Hermione sighed, "I like your tits, Pansy, let me fuck them"  
Pansy gulped, but before she could answer Hermione was riding her left boob.  
Pansy, was so turned on by this she came again.  
Hermione undid the lock on Pansy's hand's and commanded her to fist her.  
Pansy struggled to ram her fist up Hermione's tight, smooth, pink pussy, but in the end she managed to make her master come.  
"Yumm" Pansy said, licking her hand.  
"No you dumb bitch!" Screeched Hermione, pulling Pansy's hand into her mouth, so she could taste herself.  
"I taste much better then you." Hermione said, then "Oh and I did fuck someone for money"  
Pansy stared open mouthed at the naked Hermione.  
"It was Draco" Hermione laughed, leaving the library, still naked. 


End file.
